particracyfandomcom-20200215-history
Green Freedom Party
Founded in 2277, the Green Freedom Party (formerly the Soy Green Freedom Party) is a political party in the Free Republic of Dorvik. It is one of the founding members of the Dargun Conference for Moderate and Leftist Unity. Currently The GFP currently holds 15 Senate seats. International Affiliation The Green Freedom Party leads two International Organizations: *The Localist Devolution Alliance with the Independent Capitalist Party of Aloria. THis organization is the most prominent led by the GFP. It embodies the party's devolutionist and federalist stance. The GFP's delegation is generally run by the County Alliance faction. *They also run Radio Free Dorvik, Dorvik's branch of Radio Free Terra. RFD is largely run by the Peace Zone and LibGreen party factions. Party Factions County Alliance The County Alliance has been the largest faction in the GFP almost since its inception. Its biggest support issue is Federalism and Decentralisation. They also tend to be the most economically libertarian and socially conservative group, but in that they are normally drowned out by the other factions. They tend to be most closely affiliated with the Localist Devolution Alliance. The CA tends to be strong across the country, except for Largonia, where they are almost nonexistent. The only GFP leader belonging to this faction is Ov D. Peas. Due to his dismal tenure as party leader, the other factions have normally banded together to keep the CA from party control. No current ministers are in the County Alliance. Liberal Greens The Liberal Greens are the oldest and most entrenched of the GFP's factions. They agree with the SotE's environmental policies, but also tend to be solidly liberal and economic-leftist. They are strongest in the northern counties of Kordusia and Mothar. Although never officially declared so, party founder James Soyak is normally considered to be a member of this faction. Since Ov D. Peas's dismal leadership, the SotE and PZ have banded behind the LibGreens for party leadership; thus, two other leaders, Tekno Kratt and We B. Educated, have been members of this faction. There are no current LibGreen ministers. Society of the Environment Although not the largest group, the Society for the Environment tend to be a very vocal group. Their one goal is far and away environmental protection and animal (and even plant) rights, and they are willing to compromise almost anything else to protect that. To that end, they have the strange propensity to lobby for government-controlled forestry and fishery when the GFP is in government, but for them to become private (yet regulated) when in opposition. Like the LibGreens, the SotE tends to do best in the north of the country. Although they normally throw their support behind the LibGreen candidate, their proposal, Dmitri "Tri" Hugger, won the party leadership in 2369, replacing We B. Educated. As Environment and Tourism minister, Hugger is the only current GFP cabinet member; he is also head of the SotE caucus at GFP Congress. Peace Zone A relatively new group, the Peace Zone supports strong international relations that do not involve military involvement. Although a small faction, they control the GFP's foreign policy. They also control Radio Free Terra. They are strongest in the south of the country, as opposed to the LibGreens and SotE. They have not produced any party leaders, but they are viewed as an important up-and-coming faction in the party. There are no current ministers in the Peace Zone. History First DDA-GFP Coalition The GFP first gained seats in the Senate in 2282. At that point, they formed a coaliton government with the Dorvish Democratic Alliance. They remained in this coalition for over a decade, even though the two parties had lost their majority, because the opposition Green Coalition (VolksUnie) could not convince any other parties to form a new cabinet. This is largely credited to the the Dargun Conference for Moderate and Leftist Unity. This government ended in 2296, as the GC(VU) managed to form a coaliton with the Dorvik Independence Party, who had just left the DCMLU, unseating the GFP-DDA alliance. Switches of Power But between 2298 and 2301 elections, another DCMLU-based coalition was created, yet soon unseated by the centre-right Free People Party and Green Coalition (VolksUnie). In 2307, James Soyak retired, being replaced by former Justice minister Ov D. Peas; the party also dropped the "Soy" from its name. However, after the Social Alternative gained power in a landslide in 2310, Mr. Peas made many harsh statements against the SA. This alienated him from most other political parties. Tekno Kratt In 2312, Mr. Peas was replaced as leader by Tekno Kratt. But the party still did very poorly for about six years due to Mr. Peas' legacy. Yet in 2319 after the breakup of the Social Alternative and the snap elections in 2320, the party gained seats, and managed to enter the current governing coalition with four ministries. More importantly, Tekno Kratt became the first GFP prime minister in the history of Dorvik, and remained in that post until 2330. Opposition to Fascism In 2330, the DCMLU coalition was unseated by the Allied Conservative Party of Dorvik and Green Coalition (VolksUnie). In the 2331 elections, the National Progress Party was brought into the coalition. During its period in opposition, the GFP was a vocal opponent of the government and its actions, for example over Dorvik's attitude towards Deltaria. Tekno Kratt's passport was revoked by the government, and he was placed under investigation for "taking money from Deltarian government sources and meeting with high ranking Deltarian intelligence officers." He denied the charges, and said that the government was merely suppressing the opposition. His passport was eventually returned. Kratt's Arrest & We B. Educated In 2338, Tekno Kratt was arrested for breaking the Funding Act of 2035 as well as the Dorvish embargo on Dundorf. Mr Kratt was accused of receiving vast amounts of funding from the government of the Dundorf Democratic Republic. He was replaced by interim leader (and then full leader) We B. Educated. In February 2339, he was found guilty and served a 12 year sentence until 2351, at which point he retired to Copper. In 2345, the senate considered a proposal to pardon Mr. Kratt, but the proposal failed. Meanwhile, the Green Coalition had left the government and been replaced by the Moderate Party of Dorvik. In 2355, the GC joined the DCMLU, and they formed the first leftist government in Dorvik in 27 years. Recent History But that government was short-lived, as the PCPD brought the Union of Public Employees and Atheist Conservative Party into government, and again pushed the DCMLU into opposition. But after the collapse of the MPD, ACP and UPE in short succession, the three DCMLU parties formed yet another government after the 2361 snap elections. In 2368, they were forced into a "Grand Coalition" with the PCPD, prompting We B. Educated to resign; he was replaced by Dmitri "Tri" Hugger. Leaders *James Soyak, 2277-2307 (Retired) *Ex-Justice Minister Ov D. Peas, 2307-2312 (Voted out after criticism of Social Alternative) *Prime Minister Tekno Kratt, 2312-2338 (Arrested by rightist government) *Ex-Education Minister We B. Educated, 2338-2369 (Retired after "Grand Coalition" formation) *Environment Minister Dmitri "Tri" Hugger, 2369- Inter-Party Relations Positive (66%+) *Liberal-Socialist Party of Dorvik - The GFP has been close allied with the LSPD since the 2270s, when they were called the SGFP and DDA. They co-founded the DCMLU, and have the closest voting-accord of any two Dorvish parties, at 84%. Neutral (33-66%) *Popular Democratic Party of Dorvik - The GFP and PDPD are both on the economic left. Additionally, the GFP is closer to the PDPD socially than the PDPD is to the LSPD. This makes the GFP technically have the closest vote-accord with the PDPD of any party. *Liberal and Centre Union - the GFP is closer to the LCU than it is to the GC(VU), probably because the LCU is more centrist. *Green Coalition (VolksUnie) - In the past, the GFP had a long-standing mutual hatred with the GC(VU); they had many debacles, e.g. the Scientology-ad issue in 2317-2318. However, since the GC(VU) joined the DCMLU, the two parties have grown rather close. *Revolutionary Anarcho-Nationalist Party - The GFP has a moderate relationship with the RANP - while they are relatively similar, the GFP is put off by the RANP's suspected terrorist affiliations. Negative (0-33%) *Patriotic Conservative Party of Dorvik - The GFP's animosity towards the PCPD grew out of their "friend of my enemy is my enemy" relationship during the NatPro era. They disagree on many issues, like the environment, foreign relations, the military and the economy. Category:Political parties in Dorvik